Our Kingdom Hearts
by Porn Yesterday
Summary: SLASH A series of unrelated drabbles in various perspectives. C is for Cherub.
1. Our Kingdom Hearts

-))((-

**Our Kingdom Hearts**

_Our Kingdom Hearts_

-))((-

_When does one know…?_

_Are you the chosen one?_

_Am I the chosen one?_

_Telltale questions hover down,_

_Floating past the moon and sky--_

_Darting between flickering stars._

_My heart beats once._

_Darkness can be overbearing,_

_But so can the light,_

_The light that shines over this. _

_Lightning may be flickering_

_While darkness is onward full._

_But it brings upon us, _

_Something that may be done. _

_My heart beats twice._

_Falling down this crevice,_

_Wishing I was falling up a precipice._

_Climaxing moments, _

_Flash before my eyes. _

_Wind swiftly blows up into my hair,_

_A hand holds and keeps me parallel. _

_I turn to find the arm_

_But instead I find a shadow._

_My heart beats thrice._

_The shadow shifts legibly,_

_Glimmering with suspiciousness. _

_If I'm to leave I wouldn't mind--_

_This hand is what keeps me grounded._

_The shadow lets go--_

_Dark beads following,_

_After it a brisk ray passes by. _

_The hand is still in my grip--_

_Holding me tight._

_Our hearts beat once._

_I look again and find you._

_The other one,_

_The chosen one,_

_The one who's always been there?_

_You smile a broad smile,_

_I merely look confused._

_You quirk an eyebrow in response,_

_I barely look at you._

_Our hearts beat twice._

_Suddenly you move--_

_And you're on top of me._

_We've both stopped falling,_

_Halt in mid-air._

_With one hand you caress,_

_Causing me to quake. _

_The other one keeps holding on,_

_Firm in it's wake._

_Our hearts beat thrice._

_Your lips take the plunge,_

_Where mine's stay afloat._

_A lick is all it takes,_

_To feel like a king on his throne._

_I may be the jester,_

_You may be the queen._

_But the kiss makes it the better,_

_Joining our two kingdoms as one._

_Our hearts stop…_

_Then beat again._

_Holding on,_

_From lips to hands--_

_Your crown my crown,_

_Shimmer gold with weight._

_You on top as my cloak,_

_Me underneath as your throne._

_Our lips a heartbeat that can't be undone._

_Our hands keep together,_

_In a nirvana of kingdoms to…_

_Heart._


	2. A is for Abracadabra

-))((-

**Our Kingdom Hearts**

_A is for Abracadabra_

-))((-

_**ab·ra·ca·dab·ra **n1: A magical charm or incantation having the power to ward off disease or disaster. 2: foolish or unintelligible talk._

"Let's play a game! Something…_magical_." Those were my exact words, far back, when we were still young. Before we had started tiring of the island and our plans and suggestions came at hand. I don't know why that particular day stands out, and why I remembered it now of all times. I simply did though, and maybe I understand why, just a little bit.

Back then, fun and games was all that mattered to me, more importantly, us. That day it was sunny, as usual, the island never seems to be anything else, and if it were, it's rare. Just another simple day, where all of us were outside, having fun and mucking about. Tidus and Wakka had gone off to practice Blitzball while, if I can remember…Kairi and Selphie were off playing by the shore.

I was with Riku. I remember Riku was perched on the tall palm tree's stray branch, while I ran around wildly underneath the tree he was on top of.

"Are you gunna' play Riku? Please play with me!" I begged shamelessly, stopping underneath the tree. Riku simply looked down at me, his teal glance thoughtful.

"I'll cast only one spell though, that's it and then I'm going back up the tree--"

"Okay!" I was excited and Riku was merely doing it because of my anxiousness. He jumped from the palm tree, landing squarely in front of me and nodding.

I simply waited.

He brought his hand up, a twig in his grip. With the twig, he directed it straight and directly in front of my chest. I stood and watched him, suppressing a wide smile.

"Abracadabra, alakazoom, witches and glitches, and stinky moo moo's." With that said, he poked me once in the chest, pushing me back slightly with the act. At the end of it all, I laughed.

He smirked slightly, shaking his head.

"Which one was that Riku?"

"You're going to turn into a stinky cow who's psychic and has warts." That makes me laugh even more, giggling into my hand. Riku scoffs quietly and lifts himself back up the palm tree, leaving me to giggle below him.

That was then though…

…all that stupid gibberish, isn't so believable now.

_Sora._


	3. B is for Bittersweet

-))((-

**Our Kingdom Hearts **

_B is for Bittersweet_

-))((-

_**bit·ter·sweet **n 1: A woody vine of the genus Celastrus, especially the North American species C. scandens and the eastern Asian species C. orbiculata, having small, round, yellow-orange fruits that open at maturity to expose red seeds. Also called staff tree. 2: bittersweet nightshade. 3: a dark to deep reddish orange. adj 1: Bitter and sweet at the same time: bittersweet chocolate. 2: producing or expressing a mixture of pain and pleasure: a movie with a bittersweet ending. 3: dark to deep reddish-orange. 4 :pleasant but with a touch of sadness.. 5: sweet with a bitter aftertaste. (After its roots, which are said to taste bitter, then sweet when chewed.)_

You would think by now I was used to it. Used to the strangeness of it, the peculiar taste of it all. But I am not, it still surprises me, when I am given the chance of course, but still surprises me all the same. Why is it though, I've never questioned it? Questioned the fact it was it was, and you are what you are? Perhaps it's because I have no complaints, if so, that's understandable. It would make sense to me, and I'd have no trouble with it. But I still wonder, wonder how it is so, how _you_ are so.

I never thought of you as anything else, you always remained the same and in a way…still do. But you've changed. I've changed. We've _all_ changed. For the better or for the worse, I'm still to figure that out. But especially when it comes to you, something's different. You're still the same sweet boy, best friend I've always had and known. It's not that. Your looks remain the same, ginger brown hair; disheveled in strewn masses, big blue eyes and that big smile of yours. Nothing's changed from what I can see. The only thing that has is, you've grown, as we all have.

But there's something there, behind that kind and sweet disposition of yours…there's something. Maybe only I can see it…I don't know. Ironically enough considering how almost opposite we are, besides the fact that we're very close. Everyone knows you're sweet though, Kairi seems to appreciate it. As do the rest of them, you're well known for it.

If I had to give myself a flavour, it wouldn't be anything sweet, that I know. I've prematurely reserved it for you, and you've seemed to take up the offer. I'm bitter. I'm not ashamed to say it, it's known, especially by I. Coincidence seems to have it, that both you and I are connected. Bittersweet. Taboo in its intervention of sorts.

Shame…I still can't figure it out. What is it about you? Something only I seem to notice…

May it end in a bittersweet catastrophe. Where I finally understand and things eventually change once again.

You're a sweet guy, I won't deny that. I'm not bitter for it either.

_Riku._


	4. C is for Cherub

-))((-

**Our Kingdom Hearts **

_C is for Cherub_

-))((-

_**cher·ub **n 1: (cherubim) A winged celestial being. 2: (cherubim Christianity) the second of the nine orders of angels in medieval angelology. 3: (pl cherubs) A representation of a small angel, portrayed as a child with a chubby rosy face. 4: a person, especially a child, with an innocent or chubby face. adj 1: cherubic. adv 1: cherubically _

You're surprisingly cute, you know that?

…you probably don't. You probably don't even think about it either. But you are, one of the…cuter boys on this island. Probably the cutest even…I know I'm not the only who thinks so either. It's just something you're used to, you've been cute all your life so why any different now, right? Well, you're growing up and I've been fortunate to grow up alongside you. Lucky enough to have known you all my life it seems.

What, with your round face, rosy cheeks, big blue eyes, mussed ginger hair, and carefree attitude, it suits you. I don't know where this comes from, but it seems to be coming along with change, with what I'm slowly starting to notice although I don't fully understand it. It confuses me to be honest, even thinking about like this, confuses me. I don't know why I am, but I simply am. It's not as if I haven't noticed before, I'd have to be blind not to. It's just…

It just seems different. Maybe it's just me…but I don't know.

I appreciate you, though. I'm glad to have you as a best friend. I may not show it, but I do. Out of anyone on this island and out of all our friends, you know me the best. Maybe it's your innocent persona that caught me off guard the first time, or maybe the way you seemed so unabashed from the get go?

When we were younger, you always reminded me of a flighty bug, annoying and grating at times. Not all the time, but most of the time. You were easy to please, thankfully, but just as good when it came to annoying me. Funny how we've seemed to grow past that, and become so close now. It's a good thing we did, I don't want to know what it'd be like if we weren't best friends.

I always liked to tease you, about your naivety towards everything and how anyone could mistake you for a little kid, even now. It's all fun and games though but when I think about it…I'm not wrong.

You fit the part, down pat. From the face, to the hair, down to the nose. You're only missing one thing though, Sora. Do you wanna know what it is?

Your wings.

But then again, maybe it's a good thing.

You might have flown away by now…

_Riku._


End file.
